You Dropped This
by The Cosmic Penguin
Summary: Short oneshot about one of the final scenes in 'Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'. Contains slight spoilers, but such is obvious.


I have no idea what provoked me to write this but I did. So I uploaded it. I have FAR better stuff to read, though, so take this as a grain of salt as to my normal abilities. Hope you like it anyway.

If you want to see a video where Shadow Kirby hands the sword back, this one is the best I could find. Replace the word 'dot' with a period and add whatever you need if you like the 'www' part. (youtubedotcom/watch?v=PyvSETBBgJM). If the player DOES NOT drop the sword (or get a Game Over, which also results in you losing the sword), Shadow Kirby will still appear, but he just peeks in to check up on you.

* * *

><p><em>Slash. Dodge. Counterattack. Slide. Get hit. Jump. Slash. Dodge. Slide. Get hit. Counterattack. Slide. Slash. Dodge. Dodge again. Attack. Repeat.<em>

Such was the battle against Dark Mind that Kirby and his three clones were facing. They had already slain the dark copy of Meta Knight for good, and then had proceeded to face off against three copies of Dark Mind. In between, they had rested in warped areas that had connected to the Grand Mirror; re-entering the Grand Mirror every time they finished a section. In this time Kirby had kept a firm grip on the Master Sword, which he'd thought was Galaxia but actually wasn't. Apparently the Mirror World made a copy of it or something. It gave him something to fight with, so he wasn't going to complain. As long as he could lay the finishing blow on Dark Mind—which he did at that exact moment—then it didn't really matter. Kirby and his counterparts watch as Dark Mind starting burning as his energy dissipated—

…And teleported them to an arena covered in red haze. Kirby glanced warily at the floor; it looked like it was a suspended area over a bottomless pit. Ironically enough, it was thick enough not to break easily. There were no obstacles. Kirby rolled his eyes. The villains always wanted to defeat the heroes, so they pick a battle spot that will make it easy for the hero to beat them. Perfect sense.

It made even more weird-sense for Dark Mind's new form, as he was now a giant, floating, partially-electronic-or-magic-looking eyeball who didn't even need the floor. Kirby narrowed his eyes and took on a fighting stance, tightening his grip on the—

Wait.

Where was the Master Sword?

It wasn't in his paw…His eyes widened. _I dropped it. I must have let go of it in the teleportation process. Oh __**no**__, what am I gonna do __**now**__? I don't have a weapon to fight with!_

His dark blue eyes darted around the area in a panic. There was nothing but the empty platform, Dark Mind, and his counterparts standing in the area. Not one of them had the Master Sword with them.

_No, no, no!_

He had to defeat Dark Mind! It wouldn't be fair to the others if he just ran around in a panic dodging hits! But what could he do?

_Shadow Kirby._

The sound of his shadow counterpart appearing was one that always surprised him. It was a simple set of three notes that indicated he had used the power of the mirrors. Kirby had never been absolutely sure on how he just appeared out of nowhere; perhaps he could ask after the battle. But why was Shadow Kirby out here in the middle of the battle? Did he plan to fight? Kirby could never tell when he had an ability because his hats didn't always show up. That was a little weird too, but he couldn't worry about that now. They had a battle to fight right now; they couldn't stand around thinking about stuff that wasn't going to help them defeat Dark Mind!

Shadow Kirby walked toward his normal counterpart as Dark Mind swooped down upon the platform. Blue eyes met blue eyes, each wanting to know what the other was thinking. Kirby's eyes flickered to the Master Sword in his counterpart's paws for a brief moment.

_Why is he here? What does he want? Is he going to fight for me? I don't want that. I hope he doesn't do that. I want to be the only one wielding the Master Sword right now; I should fight here since—_

"Here." He placed the Master Sword back in Kirby's paws. "You dropped this."

Kirby sighed in relief as he nodded to his Mirror counterpart. "Thanks; I-"

"Look out behind you," Shadow Kirby added quickly.

Kirby whipped around and smashed his sword into Dark Mind just in time. The floating eyeball recoiled and flew back some. Red Kirby, Yellow Kirby, and Green Kirby started attacking it to give Kirby some time to recover. As he nursed his paw from the awkward angle of his blow, it suddenly occurred to him to look for Shadow Kirby. He turned around, but there was no trace of his counterpart. Kirby stared around the area, wondering where he could have gone. Now that he could fight Dark Mind by himself, he found part of him wishing that Shadow Kirby hadn't left. Was that his only purpose of coming here? To give the Master Sword back? Kirby shook his head. Shadow Kirby had his reasons for leaving; there was time to think about that later. He would deal with Dark Mind now.

As he jumped back into battle, however, he heard a cheer that sounded just like it had come from Shadow Kirby. He couldn't see anything from his view, but he knew he was there...even if he was hiding in the shadows. The pink puffball grinned slightly.

_Thanks, Shadow Kirby..._

And with the sword that his mirror counterpart had returned to him, he landed a solid blow on Dark Mind.


End file.
